I'll always love you
by touka18
Summary: It's set 5 years after SPR disbanded. Naru and lin come back to japan and try to get everyone back together. But mai's not there. Why? What will lin do? You'll have to read to find out Sorry if it take me long to update I've got a lot going on right now but I'll try to update as much as possible when I get the chance GHOST HUNT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME ONLY THE STORY I AM WRITING
1. Chapter 1

(**i uploaded this a little while ago on my other profile but i forgot my login so ill be posting here from now on thank you, and please tell me what you think!)**

**Chapter 1**

Mai's POV

Its been 5 years now since naru and Lin left Japan and disbanded SPR.

I can't say that I wasn't lonely during the time we all spent apart, because I was. I had lost the only people in the world who I called family, I had nobody. Well I had my friends from school but nobody who really understands me and what I'm going though.

My abilitys were expanding in an enormous way and I'm not sure if I'll be able to control them any longer.

I'm happy naru found gene.

but I also wish everythink would go back the the way it was five years ago

I miss everyone so much.

It's Saturday evening so I decided to go and sort my email out.

I haven't looked at it in around a year,because I haven't needed it. But my new boss at my new job asked if they could have it, just in case they need to get in contact with me if my phone doesn't work.

After about 40 minutes I come across an email sent to me called SPR Back in action.

That was sent to me 11 months ago.

It said that everyone should be at the office at 7 am monday morning and P.S MAI Don't forget the tea!

Of course naru would put that, I can't believe the nerve of that narcissistic tea loving jerk When I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.

After reading the email and getting angry at naru's narcissistic behaviour I look at my clock 1:30am, I better go to bed I've got to go to work at 6am.

**Time skip after work on Sunday**

After thinking about what I should do with the whole SPR BACK IN ACTION email, I decided that maybe I should go in the office tomorrow morning considering I didn't have work until 6pm that night.

But at the same time I'm still kind of nervous I haven't seen everyone in 5 years I'm 22 years old now and iv changed, I mean not a lot a lot but I'm still not the same person I was back then I've grown up. I miss everyone so much even Masako and we hardly ever got along. I guess I'll just have to man up and face everyone in the morning.

8am Monday morning

So it's finally time, I ended up getting up at 6am so I wouldn't be late for the train.

I know longer live in Shibuya I moved about a year ago to Shinagawa, it's not the best place to live but it's nice and my apartment is cheap and the train only takes about 25 to 35 minutes. the trains at 9am so I should hurry to the train station now.

Finally on the train I look out of my window and I notice to gray clouds coming out, 'I hope it doesn't rain I'm wearing a white summer dress and I don't have a coat or an umbrella' the weather has been so beautiful this summer 'and now it's going to decide to rain on today of all day'. Not like today is special but I don't want the first time everyone see me in 5 years to be in a white dress because if I become wet then my dress will most likely become see though ' PLEASE IF THERE IS A GOD DON'T LET IT RAIN!' OMG! Did I just shout that out loud; shoot now everyone is staring great now I'm the weird girl on the train.

I guess all of this is starting to feel more real now I'm off the train and walking to the office. Finally I reach the dark brown door, my heart is like beating 500 beats a minute. Suddenly the door knob begins to move and the door opens and I feel my heart drop at who was standing in the door way looking down at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**MAI'S POV)**

Lin...Lin is staring at me like I'm some sort of alien that's come down to earth to steal his dog or something. I mean I don't think he's even got a dog but anyway you can imagine how intense this moment is.

'Hello' I said to him feeling very awkward

'Have you got an appointment?' he asks me, I don't believe this does he not know who I am? How can this be possible I haven't changed that much. I mean my hair maybe longer and my chest has definitely grown (not too much) and I'm a little taller probably around 171cm now so not much, so how does he not remember me.

'errrrr...Lin it's me mai?'

(LIN'S POV)

MAI!

How? Where has she been?

'Taniyama-san I apologize, come in'

I let her in and told her to have a seat on the couch, and went and told noll to come out and that we have a special visitor, he gave me this glare to tell me that he hated surprises but I knew he would like this one.

Once Noll saw her his face had this shocked expression on it but it soon when back to his normal no emotions look. I can't blame him though Mai's changed she's no longer looks like her young high school self; she has a more mature look to herself now. She has beautiful long brown hair way past her shoulder but it's not quite passed the halfway mark now her back, she's taller as well, I have to say she looks beautiful. She must of hard our footsteps because she looked up at us with her chocolate colored eyes. GOD! Why is my heart beating so fast?

'Hello, Lin, Naru how have you been?' she said as we sat opposite her on the cream colored couch.

Mai where have you been?" Naru questioned me "we've been looking for you for 11 month!"

I look down feeling guilty that it took me this long to find that email. Why didn't i sort my emails out earlier then i would have been able to finally come home to my family. I hate to even think about what i put everyone though.

"I'm sorry i dont live here anymore i moved a little while ago,and i haven't been through my emails in over a year so i didn't even know you guys were looking for me"

I look back up an the two men looking at me like im a ghost and im just going to just disappear into thin air.

I feel so sorry.

"So what have you been doing over the past 5 years?" Lin asked, "i-ive been living abroad the past 3 years, i got back about a year and a half ago. Thats also about the time i stoped checking my emails" i told him.

"Where abroad?" Naru said.

"China" i told them,"why have you been living in China?" Lin asked me.

"Well not long after you and naru left i decided to dig into my family tree to find out where i come from, what type of people my parents were and if they themselves had abilities. And i found out alot which I'll get into all of it later. Then i have a massive power spike and i couldn't control my abilities, i found out that my father was Chinese and that his side of the family was close to another Chinese family that agreed to take me in and show me in and train me to control my powers. So i left japan the only thing my masters wife wanted in return is for her to teach me the ways of becoming a respectful Chinese woman, which i agreed to" i told them both.

They just sat there staring at me, mostly lin until naru spoke up.

"Come back and work for me" he just said out of nowhere it didn't even sound like a question more like a demand, seriously who does he think he is i have the right to reject!

"Wow naru that almost didn't sound like you were asking more like demanding me" i said in a playful tone. I could see lin smiling,

"Did you miss my tea that much?" Now i stared laughing i couldn't stop, i could hear lin snicker in the back, i don't blame him though the look on naru's face was priceless.

"Sorry sorry, okay I'm think im fine now aha, okay naru I'll come back but i can't start till tomorrow because I'll have to let my current boss know that it'll have to be my last night working" i said.

"Fine" was all he said and walked back ti his 'man cave' and shut the door. Which then left ne and lin alone together.

"Sooo how have you been lin-san?" I ask

He looked at me straight in the eyes, I'm not even gonna lie but i felt like my heart had just stoped.

I looked back at him in his one gray eye that was showing it kinda looksd like it was glowing. He leaned forward and i court a glims of his other eye and was i shocked, it was blue and i have to say that it was beautiful. But i was staring to long he moved back.

"I've been well thank you Taniyama-san, and you?" He asked me.

"Same here aha, sorry i couldn't help but notice your eyes there different ones gray and the others blue, were you born like that?... sorry you dont have to answer that"

" its fine Taniyama-san and yes i was born like that, why?" He said reassuring me that what i asked was okay.

"well i was just thinking that i thought that they were beautiful" i blushed as i realized what i had just said. " errrm we-well you know what i mean, there very unique I've never met anyone with two different eye colours, sorry" i look down, feel so stupid.

Then all of a sudden i heard what sounds like laughing coming from in front of me, i look up and see lin laughing like a crazy person unable to stop himself. When he finally regains his composure he looks at me with his beautiful eyes i liked so much. " Sorry Taniyama-san i haven't laughed like that in a long time" i told him it was fine "but your the first person to ever call my eyes beautiful, most people think there weird or just stare and don't say anything, so thank you Taniyama-san" i couldn't help but blush.

My heart is beating so fast it feels like its gonna jump right out of my chest,

"Errrr yeah no problem lin-san as long as i didn't offend you, Oh and please stop calling me Taniyama-san. Call me Mai okay?" I ask him

Omg did he just blush, i think he did,

"It's fine really, it didn't offend, it actually made me quite happy to hear that at least one person i know likes them, and im glad its you so thank you Mai-san, and please call me koujo"

Hearing him call me by my first name and asking me to call him by his first name made me happy, probably a little to happy but i don't know why i feel like think. Why do i feel so content when im with him and why do i want to spend more time talking to him and skip work, but i cant.

I have to leave now or I'll be late for work,

"Well Koujo-san if i dont leave now I'll be late for my last day of work aha, but I'd love to talk some more." I told him

"Well were gonna have loads of time to talk when you come back to work tomorrow" he smiled at me.

"Yeah i can't wait, well bye li- koujo-san tell naru i said bye please" i asked him.

"Bye Mai-san" i heard him say as i shut the door, feeling really sad for some weird reason.

Pl**ease tell me what you think guy.**


	3. Chapter 3 Echoes of the past

Dream

"Kamiko" a vary tall slim muscular man said in a very low deep voice as to not scare the smaller woman asleep against a large tree.

When the large man saw that Kamiko was not responding, he decided to sit opposite her against a different tree. To watch over her and protect her from any harm thar may or may not come.

"Hisashi-san" the tall man lookes up at the younger woman, he noticed her hair was all messy and looked liked she'd been crying but he didn't say anything, he just looked at her with hatred in the one eye you could see the other was covered my his long black hair. He turned away and also noticed that the older woman Kamiko yet not older than him had now gone.

"Where is she?" He asked but it sounded more like a demand than a question,"who?" The young woman asked her brown hair now waving in the wind.

"KAMIKO" he asked now very angry "Where is she? NOW! TELL ME! He demanded while he raised his voice which was very rare for him.

"I don't no, sh-" she didn't get to finish before he interrupted her "i swear Hayami if you have touched her like last time I'll kill you" by the time he had finished what he had to say she was in tears, but he did not care.

"I swear i haven't done anything, if i had you'd no" Hayami said now more confident and with hatred in her voice looking straight at the older man. "What happened to you Hayami? You were never like this?" He asked with pity in his voice and the girl didn't look at all pleased with what he had asked her, "I'm the person I've always been...it's you thats changed Hisashi-san".

With wide eyes he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the young woman looks right now his heart beating out of control, he just brushed it away again.

He'd known both women since he was 15 when they came to live with him and his family because there parents had died, Kamiko was also 15 but Hayami was only 12, he had been in love with Kamiko for the past 10 years that they've known each other but he never really new if she felt the same way.

He would alway try to ask her but she would always change the subject, he just thought she was shy about it but it was always Hayami that was very honest about how she felt about him. At first she hated him because all the girl were in 'love' with him and all the guys were jealous of him but mostly because of his cold demeanor towards everyone.

But after about a year living with him she got to no him more and realized that he was just a naturally awkward person and didn't mean to be rude but it just came out that way, but she now understood him and she made her feeling of love perfectly clear. She sometimes wondered if her sister Kamiko did aswell, understood him that is.

"Your wrong, Hayami your a moster" a female voice said, Hayami and Hisashi both turn around to see Kamiko stood the covered in blood and a knife in her stomach.

"Why did you do this to me Hayami?" Kamiko said then fell onto the grass.

Hisashi ran to catch but fails, he holds her and tries to stop the bleeding but its to late she's already dead.

End of Dream

Mai's POV

I wake up covered in sweat, what the hell was that dream? A vision maybe? I don't no but that was weird.

That was like no vision I've had before, i look at the clock and see that its only 5:20am i didn't have to get up till 6:30am. Oh well might as well get up now and get in early considering its my first day back even though i don't have to be in till 8:00am today.

Time skip 7:30am

I'm outside the office now half an hour early well thats a change haha.

Going in i notice yasu sitting at the front desk which is weird since that normally my spot, be looks up and smiles at me before running over to me and giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Yasu i-i can-nt breath" he looks at me with an apocalyptic look "sorry Mai i just missed you so much, we all did when we all came back we didn't no what happened to you or where you were, we tried looking at your old apartment but you'd already moved,and after we lost touch i had no idea where you might be and we were all so worried" after he finished it was turn giving him an apologetic look "I'm sorry yasu, after we all lost touch a lot happened and i had to move somewhere safer I'm sorry" he just gave me a hug as if to say it's all in the past now don't worry about it.

"Oh and by the way yasu where will i be working? As it looks like your at the front desk now?" I asked him but before he could answer lin and sorry i mean koujo and naru came out of naru's office "you won't be out here mai, your office is over there" naru said pointing at one of the old rooms we never used to use, i looked up at him and said " i get my own office?"

"Yes" was all he said as he walked back into his office but before closing his door he ask "Mai tea" the closed the door behind him. "Of course that narcissistic jerk would ask me that, no welcome back this is your new office or hey mai can you PLEASE make me some of your amazing fabulous tea that apparently no one else around here can make, what a jerk!" I said all in one breath, yasu couldn't stop laughing at me and koujo had a slight smile on his face.

When everything died down koujo shown me my new office which was amazing by the was it was smaller than naru's and koujo's but it was perfect for me, and i couldn't wait to get settled in.

I walked into the kitchen with koujo behind me and asked with a smile on my face" would you like some tea or coffee koujo-san" he looked down at my smaller form and said " coffee please Mai-san" "alrighty I'll bring into your office if you want?" I asked he just nodded.

The kettle finished boiling and i made 3 teas and one coffee, i first took yasu his first because he was the closest then to naru's office, i knocked on the door then heard a small enter.

I walked in and put his tea down next to his computer and waited to see if i was going to get a thank you but like always nothing came, he looked up at me and said " yes?" Like he didn't no what i was waiting for i went red from anger and whispered "jerk" under my breath and walked out.

I then went over to koujo's door and knocked "come in" was heard from the over side, i went in and placed his coffee on his desk next to his computer and i heard him say "thank you mai-san" a big smile on my face as i said "no problem koujo-san" then a big blush can onto my face and i had to live his office but he stopped me when he said "wait" "what is it koujo-san?" i ask with confusion my heart beat growing faster by the second.

"We have a case tomorrow, be here by 6am were leaving early and pack clothes for about 1 week where not sure how long this one is going to take" he finishes and i say "okay"

(Sorry for not updating in ages, i tried to make this chapter a bit longer. Tell me what you think of it and What do you think of Hayami Kamiko and Hisashi?)


	4. New Case

Mai's POV

Today went well i thought to myself as i walk through my apartment door. I looked at the clock and saw that it was

9:36pm "i better start looking at apartments closer to the office if i don't wanna get home late every night and now that I'm not in high school I'm working full time so i have longer hours and i work 5 to 6 days a week sometimes longer if were on a case.

"I'll start looking as soon as this new case is out of the way" i said out loud to myself. I decided that it would be better to get a shower in the morning so i ended up going to bed as soon as i got it, i set my alarm and i was asleep within seconds.

I hope i have a peaceful sleep tonight.

Dream

I woke up on a big green field, i could see someone walking towards me but i couldn't seem to see who it was the light was to bright and my eye's hadn't adjusted to it yet.

I walked closer and was shocked to see who it was, with a smile on my face i said "Gene" he was standing in front of me now "Mai, how have you been?" He asked me with a very calming smile.

" I've been good, I'm back working for for workaholic narcissistic brother" i said laughing "where have you been? I haven't seen you in years i thought you moved on?" I asked with worry in my face.

" I'm sorry mai, I'd love to tell you but we don't have much time and I've got something to show you" he told me with an apologetic smile i just nodded at him.

All of a sudden were no longer in that massive endless field, were at the edge of a forest and i see 3 kids 2 older property around 16/17 I'd say one boy and one a girl the other one is younger girl probably 9 or 10. I noticed how lonely the younger girl looked she was sitting against a tree by herself while the 2 older ones the boy was laying in the short grass while watching the older girl while she was making daisy chains.

"Gene i dont understand is this to do with our case tomorrow?" I asked confused "I'm sorry mai i can't tell you that you have to figure that out yourself" he told me. Myself, figure what out northing is happening the only weird thing thats going on in this dream is that i can't seem to see the boys face properly its kinda like static on a TV, but i did notice that he feels familiar.

All of a sudden I'm being pulled somewhere else, "Gene... GENE WHERE ARE YOU?" I didn't get an answer, i suddenly feel very uneasy. Where is he?

"What did you do" i heard someone shout, i look around and im in a barn and its on fire. Theres 2 people at the other side but i can't see who they are " i though we were sisters? Why would you do this to me?" I hear, it sounds like she's crying she sounds so sad. " sisters, oh please I've been trying to get rid of you since before i killed our parents...SO JUSR DIE ALREADY!" The other voice yelled she sounded so angry like she was out for blood. "Our parents? Your the one who killed them? Why?" She cryed out "why? BECAUSE THEY WERE IN THE WAY" i didn't no what to do, i tried to see who it was but it was no use i couldn't get through the fire. Everything went quite for what felt like hours but in reality was probably only 15 seconds "I'm gonna tell Hisashi-san" the crying girl finally let out "go ahead no ones going to believe you" the other girl said and i just new she had a smile on her face. All of a sudden i heard a blood curdling scream and then everything faded to black.

End of Dream

I woke up with sweat all over me and heard my alarm clock was going off i look at it 4:30am i saw and turned it off, my heart was beating so fast i thought it might break out of my chest.

I got up, i when to get a shower and did what any normal person does in the morning. Shower, breakfast, get changed, brush my teeth and finish packing, i look at my clock in my kitchen and im shocked it's already 5:35am i better leave i thought to myself.

I rush out of my front door and lock it the hurry to the train station.

Finally here and i still have 10 minutes i smiled to myself. I walk into the office to see koujo and naru packing everything " good morning, where's yash?" I said with a smile "he's going to meet us there he's going to do some research for us and the others should be here by now" Naru answered me not sounding to happy about the others being late. "What do you want me to get boss" i said out loud laughing while saluting him " nothing its all done just go wait in the car mai, we will be down shortly" koujo said to me with a slight smile, i nod and head downstairs.

While walking down to the van i ran into the others and as soon as monk sees me he did the same as yasu did when he saw me, he ran to me and gave me an even stronger bone crushing hug "m..monk i- i can't breathe" i choked out. Out of no where i see a bag go flying at monks head "honestly old man can't you see the poor girl can't breathe" Ayako said "sorry mai" she said "and who are you calling an old man ya old woman" he answered Ayako back she did not seem happy with his answer so she flung her bag right into his face "what do you keep in there rocks?" He said rubbing his face "actually yes i do, i make sure to put in extra every time i now I'm going to see you". i couldn't stop laughing at the pair they haven't changed a single bit since we first met ahaha.

"It's nice to see you mai, I've missed you" she hugged me "i missed you all to, I'm glad I'm back" i told them both, we continued downstair to the van when we got there i asked "where's Masako and john?" "She's been busy lately with her new show so she's coming out in a few days and same with john with the kids at the church, busy busy busy" Ayako said smiling. " I'm actually glad me and Ayako where able to get a sitter at such sort notice" monk said but me i was confused "sitter for what" i asked.

"Our son" Monk said like it was obvious but i was shocked since when? "I'm sorry did you just say son? As in a child, you and Ayako have a kid? Since when? How old? Are you married?" I couldn't stop the questions from coming out "slow down Mai yes me and Ayako have a child he turned 2 last month and yes we've been married for 3 years now" he told me, i was so happy for them of course but also i was sad because i had missed so much i wished i could have been there. "Wow congratulations whats his name?" I asked " his name is Kazumi, you should come over soon and meet him he'd love to meet his auntie Mai" Ayako said softly with a sweet smile on ger face "I'd love to".

Koujo and Naru came downstairs and told us they were ready to leave and that they should get in there car now, i said bye to them and got into the van with Koujo and naru. I was in the middle which i hated but naru would never give up his window seat which was stupid because all he does is read his case files.

" so whats this case about?" I ask out loud for anyone of them to answer " the lady of the house is worried about her 2 daughters she thinks the older one is possessed and trying to hurt the younger one, theres already been a 2 fires in the guest house and her husband had to restrain his oldest daughter because she had a knife on her sister" Naru told me, it sounds oddly familiar i though "should be an interesting one then" i whispered out loud.

Finally a new update after like 10 years

I hope you like it tell me what you think in the comments section please


End file.
